finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gawain
Gawain is a knight from the Kingdom of Burtgang and a person from Sarah's past in Final Fantasy Dimensions Profile Appearance Gawain bears the appearance of a pauper, dressed in a red leisurely aloha/kariyushi shirt-like tunic with green splash details, a white longsleeved undershirt, blue baggy pants, and teal boots with silver greaves, having been worn down through the years and left standing with his cape, belt and packs, chestplate, and sword. He often carries a bottle of liquor. In his prior appearance as a knight, Gawain is well-groomed in armor bearing the mark of the Burtgang royalty. Personality As a former Knight, Gawain exemplifies chivalry and proper decorum when around royalty, such as Sarah. Otherwise, he mumbles angrily with drink in hand to any who wish to listen. He is a passionate and skilled knight, having been appointed previously as the leader of a group of soldiers. Story Gawain was a knight of Burtgang tasked with protecting the royalty—the King of Burtgang and Princess Sarah—from the ninja of the Fuga Order. After battling through several ninja Gawain came face-to-face with an elite blue-haired ninja whose arm he cut off, forcing the ninja to retreat. Gawain, realizing it was a distraction, fell back to the throne and lamented over the corpse of his king, regretting his failure in protecting the crown. The blue-haired ninja surprised him with a back attack knocking Gawain unconscious. Years after Burtgang's fall, Gawain moved to Berth and built a small hut at Mt. Wells to serve as his abode. Though still a knight of the once grand kingdom, he became an alcoholic in mourning of Burtgang's fall and to quell the guilt and grief from his past services. Gawain sits at the pub one day and notices a group asking questions. He sees a tinge of blue hair and wonders at the twist of fate that has befallen him. He leaves in a stupor and later meets up with the party at his hut. Seeing they were waiting for him to return, Gawain walks away until Sarah calls out to him, forcing him to confront his past mistakes. He leaves her with a consolation that he cannot be around her and seek her forgiveness until he deems himself worthy. Gawain appears in Burtgang Castle to aid Sarah from Imperial interlopers. Seeing Sarah alive and well made Gawain regain his drive as he resolved to protect the princess with his life, proclaiming he and Sarah will restore Burtgang to its former glory. Joined by the Warriors of Light, Gawain helps them battle Styx who had posed earlier as Sarah's mother. After being beaten by Gawain and the Warriors of Light, Styx is annihilated by Shango. Realizing the severity of Shango's power, Gawain gives his sword to Sarah and sacrifices himself to hold off Shango long enough for her and her friends to escape. Gawain holds his own against the Divine General and the battle tends into a stalemate until Gawain delivers the final blow. Soon after, Gawain's sword manifests itself into a crystal which grants the party use of his powers, leading the party to assume the worst. Gawain survived the dire encounter with Shango, and later aided Matoya, Bikke, and Jinnai in the battle against the forces of Nil. Gameplay Gawain has high Strength and HP. His Defenses are high when he joins the party, partly because of his knight equipment set. He does have some MP, but care should be taken not to spam too many Holy Blade techniques as the MP cost isn't cheap. Some abilities are pretty important, like his Mighty Guard from the Holy Blade Command. The sword he wields is Holy-elemental, effective against undead enemies. Unlike the Paladin classes the Warriors of Light receive, Gawain can cast some limited White Magic up to Level 3. |style="width:50%;vertical-align:top"| Stat growth |} Abilities As a Paladin, Gawain can use the Holy Blade command and the Cover ability. However, he can also cast level 3 White Magic. His options of attacks at his disposal in the Holy Blade command are: Charge, Pommel, Mighty Guard (which is a very useful simultaneous cast of Protect and Shell on the whole party), Guard and Wide Slash. Boss Other appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gawain appears in trading cards depicting official artworks of him. Gawain TCG.png|Trading card. Gawain2 TCG.png|Trading card. Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Paladins Category:Guest characters